Natural gas is sometimes used as a substitute fuel for gasoline and diesel oil. It has the capability of producing less combustion pollutants and for decreasing engine operating costs without complex emission control devices. Its expanded use would also reduce the rate of world fossil fuel consumption.
Proper and complete combustion of natural gas in engines is aided by even distribution of the gaseous fuel (such as natural gas) within the charge air such that multiple cylinders supplied by a common charge source see consistent and equal fueling.
To this end, dedicated, stand-alone mixing elements have been developed that supply the gaseous fuel into the charge radially about a charge supply hose or line (such as a hump hose). These stand-alone elements are relatively bulky and are bolted to the engine or other support structure to consume significant package space. The bolting is typically done via cast connection bores in one or more of the mixing element and the engine housing. These castings create fixed orientations between the mixing element, the engine housing, the gas source, and conduits there-between. Accordingly, each mixing element needs to be custom designed for the engine on which it is to be used such that these pre-cast connections provide proper mounting.
What is therefore needed is a system and method for mixing gaseous fuel that provides a reduced packaging space and provides for flexible orienting of the mixer such that a single unit can be readily customized for use with a plurality of engines and orientations.